


Concierto

by Whatismadness (FunStory)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunStory/pseuds/Whatismadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo lo que Harry quiere es un novio feliz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concierto

**Author's Note:**

> No he estado en este fandom forever. Esta viñeta es viejísima. Yo sólo la encontré entre mis cosas, le arreglé un par de errores, la horrografía y lo subí aquí. Disfruten :D!

Harry se lanzó a la guerra con todo lo que tenía: su polera húmeda en la mano derecha y su cámara digital en la izquierda.

El camino hasta el escenario se lo abrió a patadas, puñetazos y cabezazos. Se lo abrió a tirones, a adrenalina, a sudor y a pura y sana violencia. Las guitarras, la batería, el bajo, la voz del cantante y el rugido de sus pares en los oídos; la canción rajándole la garganta casi con rabia.

Harry llegó a la reja a unos metros del escenario hecho una completa mierda, su cuerpo mojado, una mezcla entre el sudor ajeno y propio; la punta blanca de las converse, negras de tantas veces que lo habían pisado; la parte baja de los jeans negros, entre plomos y café de tantas patadas que se había llevado. Aun así, una vez junto a la reja se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiese de ello. Enroscó un brazo entre los barrotes, alzó la cámara por todo lo alto y apretó grabar.

Tres horas y media después, Harry -o lo que quedaba de él-, dio un par de golpes suaves contra la puerta blanca del apartamento en el que pasaba más tiempo que en su propia casa. Se escuchó un tropiezo y unas cuantas blasfemias del otro lado antes de que Draco Malfoy, con la nariz roja, el cabello hecho un desastre, los ojos arenosos y una manta sobre los hombros le abriera la puerta.

Harry le sonrió. Draco tosió despacito y se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo antes de escanearlo de pies a cabeza y sonreír socarrón.

—Estas hecho una mierda, Potter —declaró, haciéndose un lado para dejarle paso. Su voz normalmente aterciopelada ahora completamente gangosa.

Harry rodó los ojos y depositó un beso casto en su sien derecha al pasar junto a él.

—Tu no te ves mucho mejor, Malfoy.

Draco emitió un sonidito indignado mientras cerraba la puerta. Harry se encaminó hacia el sillón frente al televisor, pero se detuvo en seco al ver los pañuelos desechables usados desparramados por toda la habitación.

— _Eww_ —se quejó, arrugando la nariz y dirigiéndose a la cocina en busca de una bolsa plástica—. Eres asqueroso, Draco. ¿Qué te dije de echar los papeles en una bolsa? No quiero pescar tus gérmenes.

—Deja de quejarte, es mi casa —le dijo el rubio, acurrucándose en el único sitio del sillón donde no había papeles mientras Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro echando toda la basura dentro de la bolsa.

Draco se dedicó a observarlo por algunos segundos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó al final. Un poco de envidia en el pecho y ansiedad colándose en cada sílaba—. ¿Qué tal estuvo?

Harry cerró la bolsa con un nudo antes de tirarla a un rincón y sonreírle brillantemente. Los ojos grises de Draco enormes y brillantes.

—Estuvo _increíble_ —declaró. Cada letra pura emoción.

Draco hizo una mueca para disfrazar el vuelco que le dio el corazón.

—No me sonrías de esa forma, Potter. Vas a dejarme ciego.

Harry rió bajito tirándose en el sillón junto a él.

—Pues estuvo increíble —repitió.

Draco hizo un puchero y Harry sintió algo cálido esparcirse en su pecho.

—No es justo —se quejó con un suspiro, todo drama. Harry se aguantó la risa—. Yo también quería ir. ¿Sabes cuánto costó esa entrada? ¡No puedo creer que me quedara con ella!

—No te quejes, Draco. Tienes dinero para dar y regalar—

— Ese no es el _punto_ , Pott—

— —y yo te dije que tenía a alguien a quien podías vendérsela si querías.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Esa entrada es mía. Si yo no puedo ir lo más justo que _Alguien_ tampoco pueda.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Eres tan egoísta —le dijo, revolviéndole el cabello con cariño.

— ¡Hey! —se quejó el rubio, dándole un manotazo—. ¡El cabello no!

—Pero si está hecho un desastre —dijo antes de lanzarse sobre él para revolverle el cabello de todas formas y esta vez con ambas manos.

—¡¡Potter!! ¡¡Sal, sal, sal de encima!! ¡¡Quítate, pedazo de subnormal!!

Harry rió con ganas pero le obedeció de todas formas. Draco volvió a toser y estiró el brazo para alcanzar otro pañuelo y volver a sonarme. Harry frunció el ceño cuando lo vio tirar el papel al piso.

—¡Draco! —lo amonestó.

—Ya mantuvimos esta conversación, Harry, ¿recuerdas? Mi casa, mis papeles, mis gérmenes, _mis_ mocos.

Harry alzó las manos con exasperación.

—Oh por Dios. Eres imposible.

—Y aun así me amas, acéptalo —Draco alzó su respingada y roja nariz.

Harry rió de nuevo, volviendo a negar con la cabeza.

—Por cierto, te traje algo —comentó, sacando la cámara de su bolsillo.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron con esperanza.

—¿Qué tan cerca llegaste?

Harry volvió a esbozar su sonrisa de chorromil watts antes de ponerse de pie de un salto y levantarse la polera. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron al ver la reja aún marcada contra su torso.

—¡Wow! —exclamó emocionado, antes de quitarle la cámara con rapidez e irse a buscar el cable para conectarla al televisor.

Harry hizo una mueca de sufrimiento antes de volver a desplomarse sobre el sillón.

—Claro, yo casi muero aplastado contra una reja por una multitud de fanáticos iracundos y enardecidos para grabar eso —dijo, señalando hacia la cámara mientras Draco la conectaba—. Y lo hago sólo para que mi novio enfermo sea un novio enfermo pero _feliz_ y todo lo que consigo es un wow y un asalto contra mi persona.

Draco rodó los ojos, tomó el control remoto y volvió a su lugar en el sillón.

—No seas dramático, Harry —le dijo, antes de inclinarse sobre él y depositar beso rápido sobre sus labios—. ¿Mejor?

Harry hizo un puchero, pero aún así sonrió.

—Supongo que me tendré que conformar con eso hasta que te mejores.

Draco le cerró un ojo antes de volver su atención hacia la pantalla. Harry bostezó.

—Vete a dormir, Potter —le ordenó el rubio, esperando a que la televisión reconociera el formato—. Cuando dije que estabas hecho una mierda no estaba bromeando. Mañana no vas a poder mover un músculo. Además —los ojos grises volvieron a fijarse en él. Draco arrugó la nariz en su dirección y se alejó un poco—, apestas a sudor—. Harry hizo una mueca de indignación—. Tengo la nariz tapada y aun así puedo olerte. Vete a tomar una ducha o duermes en el piso. Y mete esa ropa en la lavadora, por el amor de Dios.

Harry rodó los ojos pero aún así se incorporó. Depositó otro beso sobre la sien de Draco, se estiró y ahogó otro bostezo.

—Buenas noches, amor.

—Buenas noches, Harry –le sonrió Draco con cariño, antes de que su atención volviese a la pantalla.

Harry dio un par de pasos antes de lanzar una mirada hacia atrás. Una sonrisa en los labios, unos cuantos latidos extras y esas odiosas mariposas locas en el estómago. Grandes ojos grises, más brillantes de lo normal, pegados a la pantalla. Otro pañuelo siendo arrojado al piso.

Harry suspiró y se acarició el torso. Las marcas, el dolor y su casi muerte todo valiendo la penas ante esa sola imagen.

—Buenas noches —volvió a decir bajito, antes de meterse en la habitación.

Draco suspiró contento con los ojos soñadores fijos donde su pareja había estado segundos antes. Luego le puso play al primer video.


End file.
